


Trials and Tribulations of Feral Pregnancy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Series: What to Expect: Feral Edition [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles faces some unexpected struggles with carrying a feral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Alex stares into the cup of supposed tea. The liquid is foggy and smells faintly of lemon and peppermint. 

“Tea helps with morning sickness, right?” Logan asks, “Chuck says it helps to settle his stomach.” 

“This certainly explains the sudden death of the house plants.” Alex gives a tentative sniff of the mystery liquid, nose curling at the stench. “Did you check the dates on the tea bags?” 

Silence stretches between them as Logan dumps the tea into the sink, garbage disposal growling angrily. 

"How does Chuck feel about dry toast?”

-

Charles sheds his morning sickness and replaces it with a possessive obsession around food. 

“Do we have enough money to feed him?” Alex mumbles, marveling as Charles clears out a jar of peanut butter. “We just bought that yesterday.”

Charles sucks peanut butter off his fingers, scanning the table. The first thing his eyes land on are the butter dish. Hank lets out a worried sounding squawk, sliding it out of his reach. 

"You are not eating butter,” he cries, “Don’t even think you can get out of this with your powers.” 

Logan ignores the pleading look he receives, turning him away from the table while promising another shopping trip. 

“I did not mean you’re getting fat,” Erik sputters, watching as Charles face flushes red, “I simply meant the baby looks to be growing well.” 

“I know backhanded comments when I hear them.” He cries. 

“This is why I said you weren’t supposed to come.” Alex sighs, turning the wheelchair towards back towards the Blackbird. “We’ll continue another day, Erik.”

-

Charles cranes his neck, wincing as he cradles the growing swell of his belly. Logan cards his fingers through his hair and half listens to the movie on the television. 

“I need to use the bathroom,” he says, rubbing pleadingly at his stomach, “I’m sorry.” 

“You went just forty minutes ago.” 

"The feral monster is currently sitting on my bladder. Promise to cover your ears while I go.”

-

“Logan, please tell the feral monster to cease her kicking or I will stop eating ice cream for an afternoon snack.” Charles grumps, running his hands across his stomach in an attempt to keep up with the randomly placed kicks and rolls. “Furball wants you laying off the ice cream anyways.” He covers Charles hands with his, tracing patterns into the hideous maternity sweater. “Do you have any backup names if she is a he?” “I refuse to name her after my mother or any relatives. Everyone will automatically assume her namesake is dead. I’ve also crafted a list of students who’ve ruined my favorite names.” 

-

The return of Darwin and Sean is met with gaping and tears and questions. Charles sits ashy, one hand clutching Logan’s and the other stroking his furiously moving belly. 

“I adapted,” Darwin says, glancing skittishly at Charles stomach, “I found Sean on the way here. He was trying to hail a cab. A little shaky and lost, but alive.” 

Sean openly gapes at the changes; face dirty with streaks of dry blood, and hair knotted and tangled. 

“How much have I missed?” 

A final rebellious feeling kick and it stops. Charles slows his stroking and then halts, squeezing until his fingers turn purple. 

"Don’t worry.” The flutter beneath his hand is warm and reassuring. “We’ll fill you on everything.”


End file.
